The Latin Challenge Drabble Collection
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: 100 drabbles based off 100 Latin words. Probably with a different pairing or character for each drabble.
1. Absum

You could feel the aching loneliness spread through your chest as you entered the home you shared with Hermione. She was probably working late again today. Either that or she had become engrossed with some tomb or the other as she usually was.

You find yourself smiling fondly as you think of Hermione pouring over some yellowed tomb filled with information everyone else would find incredibly boring. Her frizzy hair would be falling out of the ponytail she used to control it with, and frame her face messily as she repeatedly tucks it behind her ear. You had watched her several times when she had brought such tombs home.

That didn't stop the feeling that came with Hermione's constant absence. It was almost as if you were second to the books she always held so dear.

You wonder momentarily if Hermione would remember to come home today, before shaking your head. It would be useless guessing, anything could have happened to distract her but she usually returned. You could only hope today was one of those days.

You hated it when Hermione was absent. Your home was too large, too empty without her.

Even if she was always nagging you about things you were probably never going to change.

**AN: Ron/Hermione**


	2. Accipio

Dumbledore glanced around his peculiar office, with all his little bits and bobs of several unfinished collections of _stuff_. No one else could make head or tail of his little collection, but Dumbledore had studies each and every one of those magical pieces and knew exactly what it did.

It was almost odd. All his instruments had been collected over an extremely long and tiring life time, existing for many lifetimes more than his single one, yet they showed no sign of the time that had passed since their creation. They looked as if they were made only yesterday, instead of the hundreds of years that lay between their creation and the present. They all stood together at this moment in time as if they had been expecting to ever since they had been created, knowing that nothing would injure them until they passed through his office.

People would still consider them highly breakable though, yet they were able to resist the flow of time unlike the people who sought to protect them. Trinkets guarded zealously and passed through several generations, their origins and true power lost long before they were broken.

Dumbledore doubted the trinkets would care whether they broke or not, or if they grew old. They would just accept it as their fate.

It was odd how time attacked the ones who wished for it to stop, but completely forget about the ones who don't care about it.

Life did almost the same: passing quickly for those who wish to cling onto it, but crawling for those who simply let it travel as it wishes. No one ever got exactly what they wished for. They could only hope to be happy with what they got.

Why though? Why did they have to be so cruel as to give a person the opposite to what they wish for? It was a question no one could answer. It was only a fate to be accepted.

Dumbledore's eyes brushed over Fawkes, who trilled a happy note from his perch. Dumbledore smiled at the sound. He could only hope that when it came to his end, he would be satisfied with his passage through time and everything he had managed to do.

**AN: Astronomy Assignment 8: [Aquarius] Write about someone pondering the mysteries of the world.**

**Latin Challenge – Accipio **


	3. Adiuvo

"Harry?"

He didn't want to be interrupted. He had so much to do, too much.

Taking a higher auror position meant that he was only ever behind a desk sorting through paper work while the other aurors were all on the field, feeling their muscles burn and tense with the adrenalin that shot through their body.

That was what he had wanted when he had signed up to be an auror.

He wanted to be actively searching and finding the witches and wizards that did others harm. He wanted to be one of those people who were forced to make split-second decisions to save as many people involved as possible.

_That_ was what he was used to. He was not one of those people to think every possibility through before making a decision. Ron was the strategist, not him.

"Mate, c'mon. Take a break, you look like you need it."

"Ron, I have to hand in all these reports tomorrow. I'm barely even halfway done. There's also a whole stack of plans for the auror department that I have to look through."

He wished he could go out and just relax like all the other aurors did every Friday night, but work never stopped. The parchments never stopped coming in. The plans never waited for anyone.

Everything was _work_.

It made him regret ever taking up this position. He was obviously not good for the job, despite everyone else's opinion otherwise, but he couldn't simply quit. He had chosen to take on the extra responsibility, so he had to deal with the consequences.

He heard Ron sigh heavily, before a shadow came around the desk, grabbing a seat along the way, to sit next to him.

"You don't have to wait for me, Ron. These are going to take a while."

"Like hell I'll let you stay here working on those boring reports. I'm going to help you get rid of that pile or parchment, and you are going to get rid of yours, then we're _both_ going out."

He smiled lightly as Ron grabbed the pile of parchment, thankfully the one that needed a more strategic mind.

He'd never felt more thankful for Ron.

**AN: Ron&amp;Harry (Latin Challenge - help)**

**Written for Muggle Studies Assignment 2 – Apple: write a story of exactly 365 words. (It is based off MS word. Idk about ff)**


	4. Aedifico

Their home had not looked as strangely put together when they had first bought it.

It had just been Arthur and Molly then, two Weasleys among many. They weren't anything special. They were common, and overlooked despite being purebloods.

As their family grew, the house had to grow bigger as well. They had to add more and more to the house with every child that was born, because Molly insisted they would need their own bedrooms when they were older.

They weren't _just_ a Weasley family now.

They had grown. Significantly.

The family that Molly had built with Arthur had stabilised itself, each part supporting the other no matter what, and that was what Molly liked the most.

They were no longer overlooked either.

Most of the Weasleys were famous for something or the other.

They stood out with all their quirks.

Old and frail, Molly and Arthur watched the family they had build with smiled on their faces.

**AN: Aedifico: build**


	5. Amicus

"Have the Wrackspurts got you again?"

Neville didn't turn around, already knowing who would be standing behind him. Luna always managed to find him when he felt particularly down.

When Luna stepped next to him, gazing at the stars that littered the darkened sky and Neville couldn't help but shoot her a wry grin.

"Maybe, Luna. I'm not sure how to fix that though."

Luna smiled at him in return.

"I think you do, Neville. You're rather good at getting rid of them. I see you doing that all the time."

Neville blinked at Luna. He wasn't even sure what Wrackspurts were, there was no way he would be able to fend them off.

"Don't look so surprised. You're a lot stronger than you think you are."

**AN: Amicus - friend**


	6. Amo

Fleur knew that Bill's mother had never really liked her. She didn't know the exact reason why, but it was a general feeling of being unwelcome that had oozed from almost everyone who had lived in the Burrow.

She had often heard rumours that not all mother-in-laws were nice to the woman who married their sons. Fleur hadn't wanted to believe that.

She knew that no one who had raised a wonderful son like Bill would ever be that cruel.

It had taken a while, but soon Fleur had realised why Molly had behaved as she did.

Molly had been worried for her son, scared that Fleur would break his heart for someone else when she got bored.

Fleur had been disgusted at the very thought. She was not that shallow. She loved Bill for _Bill_ and nothing else. She was certain she would be unable to find anyone like him in the world.

It had taken one unlucky moment on Bill's part to change Molly's mind, to convince her of Fleur's sincerity.

"Welcome to the family, Fleur."

**AN: Amo – love/like**


	7. Amor

She hadn't smiled the first time she had laid eyes on the haughty Slytherin girl. She had frowned, and her hand had itched towards her wand wanting to curse that arrogant, _fake_, expression off the girl's face. She didn't know what curse she was supposed to have known to do that, being only a first year, but the urge had still been there.

The girl, Pansy as she learned during the Sorting ceremony, wore a prideful expression as she stuck close to the arrogant Malfoy heir. Both of them had seemed like snobs, and had acted like it. Like the children she had met when her parents had sent her to the muggle primary school. She had wanted to learn and they had allowed it, encouraged it even.

Parvati had preferred to stay at home. Padma didn't know what the other girl did with her time, but she knew that she was bored. Utterly and painfully bored in a way she had never been since.

But she had never known this. This feeling of dislike that filled her every time she saw the other girl swooning over an eleven year old boy. It was disgusting.

She hadn't realized her judgement had been wrong. Not until she had walked into the bathroom that one day, only to see Pansy sitting against the wall with tears in her eyes.

She could blame nothing but her Ravenclaw curiosity for what had happened afterwards.

"What happened?" She had never meant to speak to the sobbing Slytherin, but the question hung in the air nevertheless. Waiting.

"What do you care? I'm just another slimy snake, aren't I?"

She certainly had not been expecting that. Slytherins were usually more composed than this. They could usually sprout insults faster than the blink of an eye. There was something that was truly affecting the other girl, and Padma had always been the curious type.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Pansy had glared at her. "It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone!"

"No. Now you've made me curious, and you have to explain."

Living with a Gryffindor twin did sometimes have its perks, like rubbing off on you for use at the most appropriate times.

"It's none of your concern," she sneered, wiping her face angrily. Pansy stormed out of the bathroom only minutes later.

She shrugged. She was going to get to the bottom of the mystery, because that was what it had become. A _mystery_, and she loved mysteries.

It had taken her several months, and Parvati seemed to think that she was starting her own gossip network (she was most definitely not!) from all the information she had been asking around for, but she realized that it had to do with Draco.

She had also realised something else, the reason why she could never watch Pansy swooning over Draco like a puppy, because that expression was something she wished Pansy to only wear while looking at _her_.

And she would make it happen. That was a promise.

**AN: Amor - love**


	8. Animus

Luna shivered as the ghostly wind that seemed to always fill the Forbidden Forest wafted around her. She hadn't been able to sleep. The atmosphere within the Ravenclaw tower had ensured that she was uncomfortable within the tower as everyone else had gathered into their groups of friends, of which she had none, to study or just talk.

No one was ever interested in what _she _had to say. All they ever did was laugh at her, and wonder how she had ever managed to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Luna wondered why no one took her seriously despite the nargles that always flew near their heads. She had tried to tell them about the nargles on several occasions, but now she simply felt tired of it, of them.

It was fairly dark, but there was enough light to notice whether or not she would be walking into a tree or tripping over a root. It had become easy to foster a deep knowledge of the Forbidden Forest, especially with how often Luna ended up exploring it to escape the whispers of the rest of her House.

Luna doubted even the Weasley Twins had entered as many times as she had. She simply never got caught. Ravenclaws were expected to be responsible, and everyone believed that if they were out of bed they would be in the library. No one would think to find her in the forest.

Something soft brushed her hand, and Luna nearly jumped, allowing a startled breath leave her. There was never anything near Luna as she wandered the forest, and she had never expected to meet any creature: most stayed away from her heavy footsteps, scared by her very presence.

The soft silver coat nearly glowed in the dim light, and Luna lost her breath again, but this time in awe. The tumultuous chaos of her previous emotions lost as the unicorn nuzzled her hand eagerly.

Luna could do nothing but comply to the beautiful creature's request.

**Written for Game of Life: Foster**

**Written for Major and Minor Arcana: Write about something unexpected happening to someone: chaos**


	9. Appareo

He didn't understand how their paths never crossed.

Hogwarts was magnificently large, yes, but the cold stone walls and the large wooden doors posed no obstacle to their wanderings. Nothing did, in fact.

But there was clearly something that prevented them from ever meeting alone. She knew that he would never approach her while she had company, and he would have assumed that she had been avoiding him had her lips not quirked up in the smallest of smiles in greeting as they passed each other.

There were no older ghosts in the castle than them, but few realised that. He was certain that neither of them had intended for it to be a secret, but it was. Even better, no one held any curiosity towards them: they were two of many.

To them.

She was the only one to him.

"William."

Startled, he could only stare at her approaching form. Her voice held the ethereal quality of death, but was still as beautiful as her voice in life.

"My Lady."

Despite serving the Ravenclaw family, he was a Slytherin, and Slytherins hid their weaknesses.

He had never been able to hide his weakness for her, though.

Helena laughed. "All these centuries and you still call me by my title. We are equals, now, William."

She would never know that the blood on her robe only reminded him of his promise to serve her for the rest of eternity. He would remain at Hogwarts only as long as he could serve the one woman he had lived and died for.

"I will never be equal to you, my Lady."

…and he would never meet her standards either. He hadn't in over a thousand years, and he had _almost_ accepted it. He didn't think a few more rejections in the future would be terrible.

If today was not simply a once off occurrence.

"_Helena_," she insisted.

William shook his head, chains rattling slightly.

He knew he would never be able to bring himself to call her by her first name, but the longer they stood there arguing, the longer he got to bask in her presence for the first time in centuries.

**AN: Appareo - appear**


End file.
